Nos Braços de Um Anjo
by Daphne P
Summary: Heero Yuy sempre foi o Soldado Perfeito e sem sentimentos por ninguém.Mas por quanto tempo esse bloco de gelo permanecerá impassivel quando perde alguém que ele descobre ser muito querido.E o quanto a sua culpa por todos os seus atos pode consumilo?ya


Nos Braços de um Anjo

"Americano baka!" Que tipo de palavras são essas para se dizer a uma pessoa?Como ele poderia ser tão frio e cruel para dizer isso a uma pessoa?A um amigo – pois agora era assim que ele o considerava – um amigo.Depois de tudo,ele tardiamente percebeu que o americano irritante era mais do que um companheiro de missões.Era um amigo.Seu único amigo poderia dizer.Os outros pilotos não passavam de colegas,companheiros,nada mais.E como amigo,como ele poderia dizer isso?Amigos não criticam,suportam.Não repreendem,aconselham.Não gritam,conversam.Mas ele não fazia nada disso.Ele apenas irritava-se,apesar de não demonstrar tal fato,e o chamava de baka para ver se ele parava de lhe perturbar enquanto tentava resolver uma missão.Missão,só a palavra em si despertava um vazio e um ódio dentro de si memorável.Algo que ele fazia sem pestanejar e com extrema eficiência,agora se transformou em algo desprezível diante de si.Logo para ele,que sempre foi considerado o soldado perfeito.

A notícia tinha caído sobre todos como uma bomba.Dolorosa e sem aviso algum.Ele havia desaparecido em uma missão.Seu Gundam encontrado semi destruído,não havia vestígios de corpo.O local onde o móbile havia sido encontrado estava em chamas.E diante de todos esses acontecimentos,ele foi dado oficialmente como morto.Era irônico.Como o Shinigami poderia estar morto?Não fazia sentido,não fazia sentido a ninguém.Com isso começou a busca desesperada e solitária deles quatro.Os outros pilotos recusavam-se a acreditar nisso.Recusavam-se e crer que ele realmente estava morto.Duo era um guerreiro inteligente,jamais se renderia ou se deixaria ser pego de tal maneira.Ele deveria estar vivo,ele deveria estar em algum lugar.Porém,depois de um mês de procuras mal sucedidas,aceitaram aquilo que não queriam entrar em suas mentes e muito menos em seus corações.Duo Maxwell estava morto.

**_Spend all your time waiting_****_for that second chance_****_for a break that would make it okay_**********

Heero sentou-se na beirada de sua cama e encarou em branco a cama que estava ao lado da sua.Vazia,intocada,por um mês inteiro.Mesmo assim,depois de tanto tempo,ele ainda tinha a esperança de ver aquele garoto de longa trança e sorriso maroto entrar pela porta do quarto pulando e falando pelos cotovelos.Dizendo como foi o seu dia,perguntando como fora o seu.Indagando sobre a palavra proibida – pois depois do ocorrido,dentro daquele abrigo era lei não mencionar mais a palavra missão,como se fosse uma espécie de respeito imposto a memória do companheiro – mas,como sempre,isso não acontecia.Durante esse tempo ele esperou pacientemente,mas nada aconteceu.Ele ainda acordava pelas manhãs com a cama ao lado da sua vazia.Tomava seu café no silêncio matutino dentro daquele abrigo.Fazia suas tarefas e vivia a sua vida como sempre.Com a mesma rotina.Apenas com uma pequena diferença,ele não estava lá.

O japonês deitou-se na cama e abraçou-se ao seu travesseiro,mirando a cama ao lado da sua.Não soube por quanto tempo ficou nessa adoração muda,mas rapidamente ele caiu em um sono pesado e sem sonhos.

**_There's always some reason  
to feel not good enough_****_  
and it's hard at the end of the day_****__**

****

Um sussurro alcançou o seu ouvido apurado e lentamente ele abriu os olhos,sendo recebido pela luz do entardecer que entrava pela janela do quarto,mas que era bloqueada por um corpo que estava agachado ao seu lado na cama.Deveria ser Quatre o chamando para jantar e insistindo que ele deveria comer.Depois desse mês,o rapaz mal se alimentava,mas não se importava com esse fato.Seus companheiros começaram a ficarem preocupados,tanto que uma vez pegou uma conversa deles sobre a sua situação.E as palavras de Trowa ainda martelavam em sua mente de vez em quando.

"É como se ele estivesse se matando aos poucos,inconscientemente,para suprir a falta de Duo."

-Vá embora Quatre,não estou com fome.

-Pois deveria.Definhando desse jeito?Não estou te reconhecendo Heero.-A voz não era a de Quatre e isso fez o soldado despertar em um rompante e sentar-se na cama subitamente com os olhos largos e uma expressão de choque.Isso só fez a pessoa a sua frente abrir um grande sorriso divertido.-Essa é a primeira vez que eu vejo você demonstrar alguma expressão.Estou surpreso.

-Du-Du-Duo?-Gaguejou.Como?Por que ele estava aqui?Será que estava sonhando?

-Eu mesmo.-O americano deu um sorriso maroto.

-Mas…morto?Nos disseram que você estava morto.-Duo riu e caminhou até a sua cama,sentando-se nela de frente para Heero.

-Pareço morto para você?

-Eu devo estar sonhando.-Murmurou o moreno.

-Quer que eu te belisque?Melhor não,você pode me matar de verdade.

-Como você chegou aqui?Como você escapou?-Em um pulo Heero estava de pé e sacudia Duo pelos ombros.Ao menos ao seu toque ele lhe parecia bem real.

-Oras,como eu cheguei?Pela escada.-Escarneceu e o piloto do Wing o olhou com repreensão.

-Maxwell…-Advertiu.

-Não foi fácil escapar dos batedores da Oz.Tive que ficar escondido e quando eu finalmente vi que era seguro sair,chego aqui e descubro que estou oficialmente morto.Shinigami morto chega a ser irônico não acha?-Sorriu mais ainda e Heero permitiu-se um pequeno sorriso.Foi à mesma coisa que ele pensou quando recebeu a notícia.-Está sorrindo?O soldado perfeito está sorrindo?-Duo deu um pulo e logo estava de pé,gargalhando diante disso.Heero sorrindo realmente era um marco.

-Está gargalhando só porque eu dei um sorriso?-Perguntou,tentando manter a face séria.Mas estranhamente ver o americano a sua frente trazia uma certa paz e uma certa alegria que a mais de um mês ele não sentia.Substituindo o vazio que estava dentro de si.

-Se a minha volta do mundo dos mortos faz você sorrir,morrerei mais vezes.-Dessa vez o japonês ficou realmente sério e Duo parou de rir quando percebeu essa mudança repentina de comportamento.-O que foi?

-Não brinque com isso…não faz idéia de como…-O rapaz rapidamente calou-se.Ainda não tinha lidado direito com esse sentimento repentino de perda que lhe abateu quando soube da suposta morte de Duo.

-O quê?

-Nada.-Disse e uma batida na porta chamou a atenção dos dois.-Pode entrar!-Convocou e um Quatre confuso entrou no quarto,mirando Heero com uma expressão preocupada.

-Com quem estava falando Heero?-Perguntou o loiro curioso.

-Como assim com quem eu falava?Com o Duo.-Indicou,como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e a expressão de Quatre ficou mais preocupada ainda.

-Heero…-Murmurou tristonho,os olhos começando a brilharem com as lágrimas não derramadas.-…não há nenhum Duo.

-Como assim?Quatre ele está bem aqui…-O japonês virou-se para indicar ao companheiro onde o amigo estava,mas não havia mais ninguém no quarto além deles dois.

I need some distraction 

**_oh beautiful release_**

**_memories seep from my veins_**

****

****

Quatre desceu as escadas do abrigo com uma expressão melancólica e entrou silenciosamente na cozinha,sendo recebido pelos olhares curiosos de Trowa e Wufei.

-Onde ele está?Não me diga que se recusou a comer novamente?-Perguntou Trowa e o loiro sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

-Não foi isso.-Sussurrou o árabe,sentando-se vagarosamente em seu lugar e deixando as lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto.Havia notado a súbita mudança de Heero,todos haviam notado isso,desde a morte de Duo.E eles que pensavam que o japonês iria aceitar o fato mais facilmente por nunca demonstrar emoções ou se apegar às coisas facilmente.Ou por simplesmente ele nunca estar feliz na presença do rapaz de trança.Mas todas as suas teorias provaram-se errôneas.Heero era o que mais se recusava a aceitar o que estava na sua frente.E parece que agora essa negação o estava consumindo por inteiro.Eles ponderaram por quanto tempo ele viveria mentindo para si mesmo sem perder a cabeça.Parece que foi por um tempo bem curto.

-O que foi Quatre?-O rapaz de olhos verdes perguntou ao ver o amante se debulhar em lágrimas.

-Ele está caindo Trowa.-Wufei piscou confuso e Trowa tentava entender as palavras do loiro.

-Como?-Indagou o chinês.

-Eu fui chamá-lo para jantar e quando cheguei perto do quarto o ouvi falando com alguém.Primeiro pensei que fosse uma missão dada pelo Dr.J.-O jovem mordeu o lábio inferior ao proferir a palavra proibida.Dr.J estava há tempos tentando ganhar novamente o seu soldado perfeito,pois esse recusava-se veementemente a realizar qualquer missão,dizendo que estava de férias por tempo indeterminado.Mas eles sabiam que não era isso.O fato de Duo ter morrido em uma missão o abalou mais do que ele mesmo esperava.Abalou a todos na verdade,que mesmo sendo soldados,nunca pensaram na possibilidade de que poderiam partir desse mundo exercendo a sua função.Talvez até Heero tivesse a doce ilusão,assim como eles,de que morreria velho e em um mundo de paz.

-Mas então eu lembrei que Dr.J apenas manda as missões por e-mail,não por contato direto.

-Se não era com o Dr.J que ele falava,era com quem?-A pergunta de Wufei só fez Quatre chorar mais.

-Duo!-Murmurou entre soluços e os outros dois pilotos entreolharam-se mais confusos ainda.-Isso mesmo o que vocês ouviram.Ele disse que estava falando com o Duo.Ele está enlouquecendo.Pobre Heero.

-Quatre…-Trowa suspirou,passando um braço sobre o ombro do rapaz,o consolando.Wufei apenas suspirou,recostando-se em sua cadeira.

-O que faremos?Não podemos abandoná-lo assim só porque aquele americano idiota o está perturbando mesmo depois da morte.-Quatre ergueu os olhos e mirou o chinês chocado.Como ele ainda poderia ofender o colega assim,depois de tudo o que houve?Porém o olhar de Wufei não era irritado,mas sim de pesar.

-Sabemos o porquê de ele estar assim…-Começou o piloto do Heavyarms.-…porém ele só terá paz de espírito quando ele mesmo aceitar seu coração e deixar de se culpar.-Todos concordaram com cabeça.Não havia nada que poderia fazer para ajudar Heero,ele estava sozinho dessa vez.

Let me be empty 

**_or weightless and maybe_**

**_I'll find some peace tonight_**

****

Heero deixou-se cair como um peso morto na cama e novamente fitou aquela que estava a sua frente com um olhar em branco.Será que finalmente estava enlouquecendo?Será que fora um sonho?Mas parecia tão real,e o surgimento de Quatre para lhe chamar para jantar provou que ele estava muito bem acordado.Então,o que foi tudo isso?Ele havia falado com Duo,ele havia o tocado.Ainda podia sentir o tecido fino de suas roupas contra os seus dedos,que quase podiam tocar a pele quente por debaixo desses.Talvez estivesse realmente perdendo a cabeça,talvez era como os outros haviam dito.Ele foi o que mais sofreu com a perda do companheiro.E o que mais o corroia por dentro não era a perda em si,mas sim as últimas palavras dele para Duo. "Americano baka".

O jovem deitou-se de costas na cama e pôs-se a encarar o teto branco,depositando um braço sobre os olhos.O sol há muito tinha se posto lá fora e agora o quarto era iluminado pela luz da esplendorosa lua cheia que entrava pela janela.Era isso,finalmente ele concluiu depois de tanto tempo,o que o estava consumindo não era a morte em si,mas sim as suas últimas.Nunca um "Boa sorte Duo", "Volte com segurança" ,mas sim "Americano baka".Rolou na cama e encolheu-se sobre os lençóis em uma posição fetal,sentindo seus olhos arderem intensamente.O vazio estava de volta e ele ainda não entendia direito o porquê.Por que doía?Por que ele sentia falta daquele garoto que só vivia para lhe irritar?Sentiu algo morno deslizar pela a sua bochecha e ele percebeu que estava chorando pela primeira vez.Ele que nunca chorara,nem mesmo quando houve o enterro simbólico.

-Essa é nova para mim também.Além de sorrir você também chora?-A voz séria mas com um certo tom divertido chegou aos seus ouvidos e Heero encolheu-se mais ainda,cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro.

-Vai embora.-Murmurou,sua voz sendo abafada pelo tecido.

-Heero?-Um tom preocupado agora vinha da voz e o japonês sentiu o colchão ao seu lado afundar.Ele estava sentado ao seu lado,podia sentir isso.-O que houve?Por que está chorando?

-Você não existe.-Sussurrou para si mesmo,recusando-se e encontrar aqueles olhos violetas que tanto lhe faziam falta.

-Como eu não existo?-Duo riu.-Eu estou aqui,veja por você mesmo.-O piloto do Deathscythe tentou tirar o travesseiro da cabeça do rapaz,mas esse se afastou de seu toque como se ele queimasse.

-Você é um fantasma que veio me atormentar,isso sim.

-Heero,do que você está falando?-Continuou confuso e o rapaz levantou-se com os olhos flamejando em fúria em direção a ele.

-VOCÊ NÃO EXISTE!-Gritou.

In the arms of the angel 

**_fly away from here_**

**_from this dark cold hotel room_**

**_and the endlessness that you fear_**

****

****

Wufei,Quatre e Trowa olharam para o teto da cozinha quando ouviram o grito vindo do andar superior.O grito de Heero.Os três voltaram seus olhares um para o outro,perguntando-se se deveriam fazer algo.Depois de minutos de silêncio Trowa foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

-Ele está lidando com os seus demônios.Até que ele admita o que tanto está negando,não iremos fazer nada.

-Mas e se ele estiver enlouquecendo mesmo?Ele pode machucar a si mesmo.-Quatre comentou temeroso,começando a levantar-se para poder ver o companheiro em seu quarto,mas a mão de Wufei segurando o seu pulso o parou.O chinês levou um certo tempo para se acostumar com a nova relação entre Trowa e Quatre,mas depois de tempos de convivência ele aprendeu a respeitá-los e reconhecer tal sentimento nos olhos dos outros.E era esse mesmo sentimento que ele via nos olhos violetas do americano cada vez que via o soldado perfeito.O problema era que esse não retribuía o mesmo olhar.Ou ao menos se recusava a retribuir por causa de seu treinamento que dizia que sentimentos eram fraqueza.Agora ele estava lidando com tudo o que sempre acreditou.Agora ele estava contradizendo a si mesmo e culpando-se.Até que ele assuma que o americano baka lhe faz muita falta,que cometeu um erro.Até que ele assuma que sentimentos são importantes até mesmo para ele,não ficaria em paz.

-Se ele não quiser se afundar basta ele dizer a si mesmo a pequena palavra com **_a_**_._Até lá,não faremos nada.-Disse o moreno e Quatre sentou-se novamente em seu lugar.

You are pulled from the wreckage 

**_of your silent reverie_**

**_you're in the arms of the angel_**

**_may you find some comfort here_**

****

****

-Você está aqui para me atormentar,não é isso?-Heero fechou os olhos com força e segurou a cabeça entre as mãos,a sacudindo com força.-Veio se vingar de todas as coisas que eu disse e fiz a você.Veio me castigar por ter pisado nos seus sentimentos,é isso?-Duo ficou em silêncio por um tempo e suspirou,olhando janela afora para o céu estrelado.

-Confesso que fiquei magoado.Eu derramei meu coração para você e tudo o que você fez foi pisar nele.-Disse em um tom melancólico e Heero encolheu-se mais na cama,como se fosse uma criança prestes a apanhar do pai.-Ainda me lembro claramente das suas palavras "Sentimentos são para fracos,americano baka".-Heero encolheu-se mais ainda.Aquelas duas malditas palavras.Por que ele foi dizer isso a ele?Se tivesse ficado mudo,se não tivesse reagido,nada disso teria acontecido.

-Eu sinto muito…-Murmurou,encolhendo os joelhos e os abraçando,enfiando a cabeça entre eles,evitando encarar aqueles olhos tristonhos mas ainda sim belos.

-Foi por isso que eu aceitei essa missão.Ficaria um tempo longe e quem sabe assim me recuperaria.-O japonês sentiu seu coração apertar.Era tudo culpa sua.Duo morreu por culpa sua.

-Eu te matei Duo.Sinto muito.-Disse em um murmúrio,com o corpo tremendo.Duo virou-se para ele e deu um sorriso triste,depositando uma mão sobre os cabelos revoltos e os afagando carinhosamente.

-Não faz diferença.Eu já estava morto por dentro quando saí por aquela porta.-Heero sentiu o vazio dentro de si aumentar diante dessas palavras e o aperto no peito o estava deixando sem ar.Um bolo na sua garganta o impedia de falar algo que somente agora ele percebeu.Porém já era tarde demais.Ele o perdeu.

**_So tired of the straight line_**

**_and everywhere you turn_**

**_there's vultures and thieves at your back_**

****

****

-É por isso que você voltou?Veio me levar?Como o Deus da Morte?-Ele ergueu a cabeça a mirou o rapaz ao pé da cama sendo iluminado pela luz prateada da lua.Ele não parecia um Deus da Morte,mais parecia…-Um Anjo da Morte?-Duo riu suavemente.

-Não vim te levar Heero.Apenas senti a sua falta e resolvi te ver.Mesmo com todas as coisas duras que você disse para mim,não pude evitar sentir a sua falta,de querer te ver.

-Eu também senti a sua falta Duo.-Ele ergueu uma mão e tocou na face do jovem.Ele parecia tão real,tão vivo.Se não era um fantasma,não era um Anjo,o que ele era então?O rapaz de trança sorriu ao sentir a sinceridade vindo dele.-Eu sinto por tudo o que eu lhe disse.

-Está tudo bem Heero…-Começou,mas esse o calou com um aceno negativo de cabeça.

-Não está.Desde que eu te conheço você mexeu em algo dentro de mim.De todas as pessoas com quem convivi você era a única que ultrapassava as barreiras criadas pelo meu treinamento.Eu não entendia como isso poderia acontecer.Como um rapaz tão alegre,que chegava a ser irritante,tão irresponsável e que aos meus olhos não servia para ser um soldado,poderia me afetar assim?Então eu de uns tempos para cá me peguei te observando,querendo saber o que você tinha para me atingir tão profundamente.E quando você veio a mim,dizendo que me amava,eu realmente não soube como reagir.Eu não havia sido…não havia sido treinado para enfrentar esse tipo de situação.

-Esse é o seu grande problema Hee-chan.Para você tudo tem que estar preto no branco.Você nunca vai conseguir lidar com o imprevisível se continuar a seguir o seu treinamento a risca.Sentimentos não enfraquecem as pessoas,as tornam mais fortes.Veja Quatre e Trowa por exemplo.Eles deixaram de ser grandes guerreiros só porque se amam?

-Não.

-Então?

-Porém…é tarde demais agora.Eu já perdi você.-Sussurrou e novamente as lágrimas começaram a rolar.Chorar estava começando a se tornar um costume para ele.

**_And the storm keeps on twisting_**

**_you keep on building the lies_**

**_that you make up for all that you lack_**

****

****

Duo sorriu a ele e aproximou o seu rosto do piloto do Wing,secando as lágrimas com as pontas de seus dedos.O toque dele também parecia tão real.Será que ainda estava sonhando.Será que isso tudo era uma redenção para ele?Foi por isso que Duo voltou e só aparecia para si?

-Quem disse que é tarde demais?Esqueceu quem eu sou?

-O quê?

-Além de americano baka…-Heero gemeu diante desse apelido.-…de que você também me chamava?

-Eu te chamei de muitas coisas Duo.Eu sinto muito.-O rapaz sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro,ainda com o sorriso.

-Americano teimoso era uma delas.Achou mesmo que eu partiria sem levar o seu coração comigo?

-Nani?

-Se eu disser as mesmas palavras que eu te disse há tempos atrás,como você reagiria _agora_ diante delas?-Perguntou curioso,afastando-se dele.

-Não sei.Diga para eu saber.

-Hee-chan,eu te amo.-Sussurrou,seus olhos violetas presos no azul profundo do moreno.Heero sorriu pela segunda vez naquele dia.

-Eu também te amo Duo.-O garoto de trança deu um sorriso brilhante e inclinou-se sobre Heero,que automaticamente fechou os olhos esperando pelo próximo passo.Sentiu lábios tocarem nos seus,não mais que um roçar de pele,e logo esvaiu.O rapaz abriu os olhos e viu que estava sozinho no quarto novamente.Porém o sorriso não sumiu,ainda estava lá,junto com uma sensação de paz e conforto.

**_It don't make no difference_**

**_escaping one last time_**

**_it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh_**

**_this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_**

****

O comunicador da cozinha apitou de maneira barulhenta e Wufei levantou-se para atender o chamado.A face de Sally surgiu na tela com uma expressão que misturava alegria e preocupação.O chinês estranhou isso mas deixou que ela falasse o que era tão urgente.

-Sim?

-Vocês…vocês não vão acreditar…-Começou incerta,até que ela ganhou uma expressão curiosa,olhando para um ponto atrás de Wufei.O piloto do Nataku virou-se e viu que Heero estava parado atrás dele com uma aparência peculiar.Seus olhos estavam vermelhos assim como seu rosto estava rosado e os seus cabelos estavam uma zona,enquanto as roupas amarrotadas.

-Onde ele está?-Perguntou em um tom sem emoções.

-O achamos em um pequeno vilarejo bem ao norte.Ele não é mapeado,por isso não chegamos a cogitar a procurar naquela área,já que ela está escondida entre as montanhas.

-Como o acharam lá então?-Perguntou Heero.

-Ele nos achou.Nos contatou de lá,perguntando se alguém poderia ir buscá-lo.

-Me passe as coordenadas,eu estou indo.-Sally concordou e transmitiu a ele as direções para o local e rapidamente Heero já estava pronto para partir.

-Heero?-Quatre o chamou quando esse já estava na porta do abrigo,com a bolsa por cima dos ombros.-Boa sorte.-O japonês acenou e saiu rapidamente do local,indo o mais rápido que pôde para o vilarejo.

O local realmente era bem escondido entre as montanhas e não surpreendia o fato de não ser encontrado ou mapeado.Heero caminhou pelas ruas do vilarejo,sob o olhar curioso de alguns moradores,e dirigiu-se a clínica local,de onde havia vindo à chamada.Abriu a porta dessa e foi recebido por um olhar de uma jovem que estava na recepção da pequena casa.

-Posso ajudá-lo?-Perguntou a mulher.

-Estou procurando um paciente que está internado aqui.-A mulher abriu um grande sorriso.Só havia um paciente naquela clínica.Com certeza esse rapaz deveria estar procurando o garoto que ficou internado ali há mais de um mês em coma.

-Me siga por favor.-Comandou e Heero a seguiu casa adentro.

**_In the arms of the angel_**

**_fly away from here_**

**_from this dark cold hotel room_**

**_and the endlessness that you fear_**

****

****

A suave batida na porta chamou a atenção de médico e paciente,que se virou para ela,permitindo a entrada dos visitantes.A jovem enfermeira adentrou o aposento com um grande sorriso no rosto direcionado a Duo.

-Parece que a sua carona chegou.-Disse a mulher e Duo deu um sorriso cansado a ela de volta.

-Bem…-O médico começou,passando seu estetoscópio em volta de seu pescoço e notando os olhares trocados pelos dois rapazes dentro da sala.-…deixarei vocês a sós.Volto mais tarde para mais um exame.

-Eu já disse que estou perfeitamente bem.-Afirmou o americano e o senhor sorriu a ele.Nunca pensaria que aquele garoto que ele encontrou quase morto no meio da floresta,que ficou um mês inconsciente,poderia ter tanta energia.Chegou a pensar na hipótese de ele nunca voltar a acordar.Mas pela manhã,milagrosamente os sinais vitais dele começaram a pulsar mais fortes e ele abriu os olhos.Parecia que por todo esse tempo ele estava lutando contra a vontade de retornar a esse mundo,até que algo,ou alguém o incentivou a voltar.O médico acenou com a cabeça e saiu do quarto sendo acompanhado pela enfermeira.

Minutos de silêncio caíram sobre os dois,até que Heero sentou-se na cama e ficou encarando aqueles olhos violetas intensamente,querendo saber se ainda estava sofrendo ilusões ou se era realmente real.

-Duo…-O mencionado sorriu abertamente.

-Hee-chan.-Sussurrou.

-Você…

-Obrigado Heero.-Disse em um tom de voz baixo e Heero ergueu uma sobrancelha em indagação.

-Pelo quê?

-Por tudo.-Retrucou misteriosamente.

-Duo,sobre o que eu disse antes de você partir…-O rapaz inclinou-se na cama e depositou um dedo sobre os lábios do japonês.

-Não precisa repetir,eu já sei.

-Sabe?Sabe o quê?-O garoto de trança sorriu mais ainda.

-Eu acho que foi um sonho,mas ao mesmo tempo pareceu muito real para mim.Principalmente a parte em que você dizia que me amava.Acho que foi isso que me fez voltar.Eu precisava voltar para você.

**_You are pulled from the wreckage_**

**_of your silent reverie_**

****

****

-Duo…-A expressão de Heero ficou mortalmente séria e o sorriso do americano sumiu.-Nunca mais faça isso comigo.-Disse em um suspiro e o puxou pelo braço,o abraçando forte contra o seu corpo.-Nunca mais faça isso comigo.-Sussurrou.-Eu te amo Duo.Se eu pensar em te perder de novo aí sim eu realmente enlouqueço.-Duo sorriu,enquanto abraçava Heero mais forte.

-Da próxima vez…-Sussurrou contra o corpo dele.-…os anjos terão mais compaixão e nos levarão juntos.Por toda a eternidade,em seus braços.

****

**_You're in the arms of the angel_**

**_may you find some comfort here_**

**_you're in the arms of the angel_**

**_may you find some comfort here_**

****

Tradução:

Gastando todo o seu tempo esperando

Por esta segunda chance

Por uma brecha onde tudo ficará bem

Sempre há uma razão

Para não se sentir bom o suficiente

E é difícil no fim do dia

Eu preciso de alguma distração

Oh,bela liberdade

Memórias escorrem de minhas veias

Deixando-me vazio

Ou completo e talvez

Eu irei encontrar alguma paz essa noite

Refrão:

Nos braços de um anjo

Voarei para longe daqui

Longe desse quarto frio e escuro,de hotel

E o infinito que você tanto teme

Você tirado dos destroços

De sua reverência silenciosa

Você está nos braços de um anjo

Talvez você encontre algum conforto aqui

Cansado de andar na linha

E para onde você se vire

Há abutres e ladrões as suas costas

E a tempestade continua reverberando

Você continua construindo mentiras

Para cobrirem as suas culpas

Não faz diferença

Fugir pela última vez

É fácil acreditar nessa doce confusão,oh

Está gloriosa tristeza me faz ajoelhar

Refrão:

Nos braços de um anjo

Voarei para longe daqui

Longe desse quarto frio e escuro,de hotel.

E o infinito que você tanto teme

Você foi tirado dos destroços

De sua reverência silenciosa

Você está nos braços de um anjo

Talvez você encontre algum conforto aqui

Você está nos braços de um anjo

Talvez você encontro algum conforto aqui.

****

****

****


End file.
